The Big Mash Up
2011. október 14. 2011. október 17. 2012. március 1. | recorded = Sheffield Underground Studios | length = 59 perc 31 mp | label = Sheffield Tunes (D) Magneoton (H) | producer = H.P. Baxxter Rick J. Jordan Michael Simon Jens Thele | previous = Live In Hamburg (2010) | next = Music For A Big Night Out (2012) }} A The Big Mash Up a Scooter tizenötödik nagylemeze, mely 2011. október 14-én jelent meg. A lemez megjelenése előtt két kislemezt adtak ki, a harmadikat pedig éppen vele egy időben. 2012-ben az albumot népszerűsítő turnét rendeztek. Az album "hagyományos" változatban is 2 CD-n jelent meg, a második lemezen az eddigi leghosszabb Scooter-megamixszel, melyen az addig megjelent 46 Scooter-kislemez volt egybemixelve. A Deluxe változathoz a "The Stadium Techno Inferno" járt DVD-n, a Limited Deluxe pedig ezeken felül tartalmazott egy posztert, dedikált autogramkártyákat, valamint egy nyakláncot. A turné előtt az interneten megvásárolható lett a Tour Edition is, minimális eltérésekkel.The Big Mash Up Tour Edition Áttekintés Az "Under The Radar Over The Top" megjelenése után egy turné következett, melyről Live In Hamburg címmel egy kiadvány is készült. Ezután viszont hosszas csönd következett. 2010 szeptemberében aztán a Facebook-on megjelent egy hír arról, hogy hamarosan nekilátnak az új albumnak."Scooter slowly but surely are back from their well-deserved summer vacation. After H.P. was seen on 'Inas Night' on german television last week, the boys are now back in their studio to record the next album. In addition to studio work there are also some interviews scheduled before they go on tour again at the end of the month. Keep eyes and ears open, because you will see and hear more from Scooter in the near future!" Októberben Rick J. Jordan egy bulgáriai fellépés alkalmával azt mondta, hogy az album készül, de még nagyon az elején tartanak. Több stílussal is kísérleteznek, de legjobban a progresszív house és az electro fogta meg őket.Yes, we have been working really hard, but at the moment we are only at the beginning - for the moment we are only collecting ideas, and experimenting with styles. It seems that it will be different from the previous one. Of course, typical Scooter style will be maintained but there will be more progressive and electro influences. Ezt a rajongók nagy része döbbenten vette tudomásul, ugyanis nem ez volt eddig jellemző a Scooterre. Novemberben a hivatalos oldalon közzétett információ alapján 2011 tavaszát jelölték ki megjelenési dátumnak, azt is megemlítve, hogy akik nem tudnak addig várni, azoknak a decemberi "Stuff The Turkey X-Mas Tour" melegen ajánlott. Now, as the days get shorter and darker, Scooter have locked themselves up in their studio to create a new album. The guys are working hard to record the brand new material, which you will be able listen to on the next studio album which will be released in Spring 2011. For all who cannot wait to hear the new stuff, the upcoming tour is warmly recommended. Ebből sokan azt a következtetést vonták le, hogy talán új számokat is be fognak mutatni, de ez tévesnek bizonyult. 2011 márciusában aztán jött a bejelentés a megjelenés kényszerű elhalasztásáról. Mivel a tagok minden energiáját lekötötte a "The Stadium Techno Inferno" szuperkoncert szervezése és az aktuális fellépések, ez borítékolható is volt. Ugyanekkor azonban az Echo Awards díjkiosztóján bejelentették, hogy április közepén egy dupla A-oldalas kislemez várható tőlük, Friends Turbo / The Only One címmel. Ez végül nem így történt, a kettőt külön jelentették meg. A Friends Turbo áprilisban jelent meg, mint a "Turbo" című film betétdala, és nem volt más, mint a "Friends" modernizált változata. Áprilisban pedig azt is bejelentették, hogy az új lemez címe "The Big Mash Up" lesz, és augusztusra várható,Just 2 let our dear facebookers know some details a little earlier than anybody else.. the new album will be called "The Big Mash Up" and will be released in august 2011. we will present one or two of the new songs at TSTI in june! And of course "The Only One" will be the next single-release, it is a brandnew song and has nothing 2 do with anything we released in the past ;-) it´s gonna be out in late may 2011. rock on ! többféle stílus keverékét szerepeltetve - a Facebook-on azt is elárulták, hogy drum and bass szám mindenképp lesz rajta, és talán dubstep is. Ám még előtte megjelent a The Only One, merőben szokatlan hangzással, és még szokatlanabb videoklippel, amellyel sikerült a rajongókat a végletekig megosztani. Úgy néz ki, ez rájuk is hatással lehetett, mert egy június végi interjúban H.P. meg is említette, hogy az albumot áttervezik, ezért októberig elhalasztják a megjelenést. Indokként azt hozták fel, hogy rájöttek, hogy az electro-house nem az ő világuk, és vissza kell térni a gyökerekhez.: I believe we worked one year in the wrong direction... We wanted to make some Electro House... We realized that this isn't really our cup of tea, but sometimes you can reach your goal by a devious route. We've tried a lot in the last months, especially some Trance / Dance / House, but now we realize, that we want something harder, like back to Scooter roots. Ezután folyamatosan kerültek ki hírek az album készítéséről az internetre, október 14-i megjelenési dátummal, ugyanerre a napra pedig egy kislemezt, a David Doesn't Eat-et is beterveztek. Szeptember végén azonban az Amazon.com internetes áruház egy rövid időre elérhetővé tette a sample-öket, amiből egyértelművé vált, hogy az eredeti, 2010-es koncepciót követi a lemez: a house és az electro mellett dubstep, drum and bass, és az előző album hardstyle-számaira hasonlító szerzemények is lesznek rajta. A dalokról Az album érdekessége, hogy a legtöbb számból elhagyták a már régóta védjegynek számító Shure-mikrofon hangzást, így H.P. teljesen tisztán szövegel a dalokban. A lemezen található számok stílusa meglehetősen heterogén, egységet az egy blokkban található számok biztosítanak rajta. Kezdődik mindez a C.I.F.L.-el, amely egy rövid, de zörejekkel tarkított intro. A David Doesn't Eat egy klasszikus Scooter-alapokra építkező dubstep-szerzemény, az ezt követő Dreams pedig a Házibuli című film klasszikus betétdalának drum and bass-feldolgozása. A Beyond The Invisible már egy vérbeli dubstep-szám, melyet egy hagyományosabb Scooter-számnak nevezhető követ, a Sugary Dip. Az It's A Biz tempójában és felépítésében is a klubok világát idézi fel, míg a C'est Bleu az előző lemez hardstyle-hangzására emlékeztet. Az 8:15 To Nowhere egy klasszikus szám instrumentális feldolgozása, house stílusban. A Close Your Eyes és a The Only One nagyon hasonlítanak egymásra, bár előbbiben H.P. hangja torzítatlanul hallatszik és kiforrottabb dalnak tűnik, mint utóbbi, amelyet egy korábbi kislemezről már ismertek a rajongók. A Sex and Drugs and Rock and Roll egy újabb kitérő a klubok világába. A Copyright egy kérdezz-felelek stílusú szám, szintén inkább a house felé kacsintgatva. A Bang Bang Club is klubzene, de hangzásában a nyolcvanas éveket idézi meg, és H.P. látogatása inspirálta az azonos nevű New York-i klubban.Inspired by HP's visit to the Bang Bang Club in New York! (facebook.com). Az album végén a Summer Dream az előző album hangzását viszi tovább, míg a Mashuaia a szokásos trance-es lezáró szám, melyet Michael ibizai körútja inspiráltThis track-idea came from Michael Simon after his trip to Ibiza. (facebook.com). Zárásképpen a Friends Turbo került fel az albumra, amely a Friends 2011-es, modernizált változata, mintegy bónuszként. Számok listája A második lemez tartalma egyetlen szám, a "Suck My Megamix", mely az eddig megjelent összes Scooter-kislemez egyetlen mixbe sűrítve, a következő sorrendben: # One (Always Hardcore) # Ti Sento # Jumping All Over The World # Jump That Rock! (Whatever You Want) # And No Matches # The Question Is What Is The Question # Faster Harder Scooter # Hello! (Good To Be Back) # Move Your Ass! # How Much is The Fish? # Jigga Jigga! # Ramp! (The Logical Song) # Nessaja # J'adore Hardcore # Friends (Turbo) # Let Me Be Your Valentine # Rebel Yell # Endless Summer # I'm Raving # Suavemente # Apache Rocks The Bottom # Lass Uns Tanzen # Shake That! # The Only One # We Are The Greatest # Aiii Shot The DJ # Maria (I Like It Loud) # Posse (I Need You On The Floor) # Stuck On Replay # She's The Sun # The Night # Weekend! # I'm Lonely # Fuck The Millennium # Call Me Manana # Fire # Behind The Cow # Break It Up # The Sound Above My Hair # The Age of Love # No Fate # I'm Your Pusher # I Was Made For Lovin' You # Move Your Ass! (reprise) # Hyper Hyper # Back In The U.K. Kritikák A lemez vegyes érzelmeket váltott ki mind a rajongótábor, mind a kritika körében. A Gépszabadság elektronikus zenei oldalon úgy írnak róla: "a 16 tracket és egy megamixet tartalmazó The Big Mash Up valószínűleg nem lesz az ős Scooter fanatikusok számára egy példaértékű darab."A Gépszabadság cikke. A Zene.ro szerint "általában elmondható az új albumról, hogy modern, a megszokott Scooter stílusnál jóval innovatívabb."A Zene.ro cikke A német M&G zenekritikai oldal egyenesen "fanzátiátlan katyvasznak" titulálja a lemezt, ahol nem érzi elegendőnek azt, hogy a megszokott Scooter-sablonokat ráhúzzák a divatos irányzatokra, és a Suck My Megamixet is erőltetettnek tartja.http://www.monstersandcritics.de/artikel/201141/article_194976.php/Scooter-The-Big-Mash-Up Videoklipek * Friends Turbo * The Only One * David Doesn't Eat * C'est Bleu * It's A Biz Feldolgozások, sample-átvételek * David Doesn't Eat: Nick Straker Band - A Walk In The Park, Nero - Promises * Dreams: Richard Sanderson - Reality * Beyond The Invisible: Enigma - Beyond The Invisible * Sugary Dip: Olivia Newton John - Have You Never Been Mellow, Talk Talk - Such A Shame * It's A Biz: Chaka Khan - Ain't Nobody * C'est Bleu: Vicky Leandros - L'amour Est Bleu, The Hose - I Survived (Duran Duran - Reflex) * 8:15 To Nowhere: Vicious Pink - 8:15 To Nowhere * Close Your Eyes: Echobelly - Dark Therapy * The Only One: The Charlatans - The Only One I Know, Nirvana - Lithium * Bang Bang Club: The Flirts - Passion * Summer Dream: Sheila - Summer Dream of Love * Mashuaia: MDX - Drive Out (Marc Simz Remix) * Friends Turbo: Scooter - Friends Közreműködtek * Vicky Leandros (C'est Bleu) * Vanessa S. (vokálok: Close Your Eyes, Beyond the Invisible) * Magyar Zsuzsa (vokál: It's A Biz) * Claas P. Jambor (vokál: David Doesn't Eat) * Lord Otazzac (vokál: The Only One) * Eric Chase (utómunkálatok) * Chris Avantgarde (utómunkálatok, szerzőtárs) * Michi Lange (Suck My Megamix) Videók A lemezről öt videoklip jelent meg. Az első a "Friends Turbo" videója, mely tulajdonképpen a "Turbo" című holland film reklámja is. A videót is Hollandiában vették fel, a film egyik szereplőjével, melyben a Scooter tagjai önmagukat parodizálják, többek között a How Much Is The Fish? vagy az I'm Your Pusher videojeleneteit utánozva. A második klip alig egy hónappal később érkezett, és merőben szokatlan volt, Lady Gaga és Katy Perry klipjeinek a világát idézte, élénk, rikító színekkel, különféle érdekes ruhákba öltöztetett táncoslányokkal, valamint a Scooter tagjaival, akik több jelenetben élénk színű Adidas-melegítőt viselnek. A harmadik videoklip, a "David Doesn't Eat" klipje, mely egyszerre érkezett az albummal. A klip egy parkolóház mélyén játszódik, melyben a Scooter tagjain kívül néhány utcai táncost láthatunk. A negyedik videoklip a C'est Bleu-höz készült. Bevágások láthatóak benne a Vicky Leandrosszal történt stúdiómunkákról, valamint a The Stadium Techno Inferno koncertlemezről, melyeket néhány kisebb jelenet szakít meg. Az ötödik klip az "It's A Biz (Ain't Nobody)"-hoz tartozik. Két részből áll: az egyik egy brno-i fellépésen készített koncertfelvételes rész (ezen a koncerten volt a dal felújított változatának premierje is), a másik pedig azt mutatja be, ahogy egy fiatal lány éppen úton van a koncertre autóval, de útközben lerobban. Érdekességek * A C.I.F.L.-ben, ami az album intrója, visszafelé elhangzik a "copyright is for losers" kifejezés. * Az "It's A Biz" című számban egy magyar lány, Magyar Zsuzsa hangját hallhatjuk. * A "The Only One" című számnál Michael Simon nem szerepel szerzőként, noha a Scooter tagja. Helyette Chris Avantgarde, egy fiatal DJ szerepel, aki a Scooter stúdiójában gyakornokoskodik. Megjegyzések Chapter Four Kategória:Chapter Four